


The Unexpected Invitation

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Amy gets an unexpected invitation





	The Unexpected Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: I was bored during my lunch break and thought it might be fun to see Josh and Donna's wedding from this third party perspective. I hope you like it  


* * *

It is beautiful. It really is. I have to admit that despite my uneasiness about being here, it is absolutely beautiful.

The weather is perfect. It’s a beautiful New England Spring evening. There is a light breeze and the sun is out, occasionally blocked by a cloud, providing all of us with a moment of shade. It’s a perfect day. We’re on the grounds of some grand estate along the Chesapeake Bay. It really is beautiful. The setting really is amazing. Donna must have chosen it. No way would Josh know where this place was or how to find a place like this.

The flowers look fantastic too. There are plumerias everywhere…and blue hydrangeas. They must have had the plumerias flown in from Hawaii as I am certain they do not grow around here. But the smell is amazing. And the color is such a wonderful contrast to the bright green lawn, the blue color of the bay, and the white wooden chairs that are set up in rows facing the bay…where the chuppah is. It’s quite magnificent as well; covered in greenery along with many hydrangeas and plumerias. The aisle that divides the rows of chairs is covered with white plumeria petals. It’s carpet-like really. Very thick and elegant.

You’re never going to believe the music though. I kid you not, Yo-Yo Ma is playing. There he is, just to the right of the chuppah. Yo-Yo Ma is playing his Cello here on this beautiful spring New England evening with the smell of plumerias wafting over the crowd. It really is something to see. I am glad that I came.

I’m sure you’re wondering why I’m here. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t shocked when I received the invitation. They really did not invite many people. Well, the guest list is shorter than one might expect when somebody like Josh Lyman marries somebody like Donna Moss. It’s shorter than one might think when you total together the amount of years the two have been in professional politics and the amount of people they have met along the way. I suppose it’s not a short list to an ordinary person. As I look around the crowd, I can see that regardless of length, the list was heavy with important people. There are two Presidents here, one past one present, and a multitude of former and current White House staff as well as a handful of Congressmen and Congresswomen. Former White House Press Secretary CJ Cregg is here with her new husband Danny. Tanned and relaxed, they are sitting with Sam and his wife Julie. Charlie and Zoey are sitting next to her parents. And  
I’m here. I’m sitting with Lou and Otto somewhere towards the back of this large gathering.

I can’t help but wonder who brought up my name while they were making this list. Josh? Maybe he was listing the staff and my name came out as a part of that list. Donna? It could have been her. She’s always been very kind to me despite our once underlying competition for the heart of Joshua Lyman. Either way, I’m sure that there was a conversation around rather or not to invite Amy Gardner to this momentous occasion. To be honest, there was a conversation around rather or not I would accept the invitation. I had debated back and forth and finally caved when Lou called me on my crap and insisted I come. I am happy for them. They seem…well, they seem very happy together. As the sun continues to descend, the crowd is settling and the ceremony should begin any moment now. I take a deep breath and prepare for this. I said I was happy for them, but I didn’t say this was going to be easy. The ceremony is apparently going to be inner-faith as a Rabbi and Minister  
are now under the Chuppah and the ceremony is clearly about to begin. The crowd, now silent, listens to the breeze and the sound of the water lapping up against the land. Yo-Yo Ma is now playing Canon in D.

There he is. Josh Lyman. I feel my breath caught in my throat. He looks amazing. He’s wearing a tuxedo with a tie stripped in two shades of white and a boutonniere of bright blue hydrangeas. He is absolutely gorgeous. Standing next to him is Toby Ziegler, best man and only attendant, in the same tuxedo although his tie is striped in light shades of blue to match the boutonnieres. They are both grinning as Donna’s Maid of Honor (and only attendant) walks down the carpet of petals to where they stand. I’m not sure who she is. She must be a friend of Donna’s or maybe a roommate. Either way, her dress is really beautiful. The blue color is perfect for her.

I know that the crowd is focused on the aisle. I know they are all waiting for Donna to make her appearance. But I can’t tear my eyes away from Josh. He looks so…I don’t know…so serene. He looks peaceful. I would have never imagined he would be doing this. I would have never imagined he would be settling down and not look a little more frantic. But there are no forehead crinkles. His hair even looks intact…as if he hasn’t been running his hands through it in fits of anxiety. He’s just watching, waiting…for Donna.

Although I’m not watching for her, I know the very second she appears. Josh’s eyes light up like twinkle lights and his face softens. She’s here. I stand as the group stands. I turn to look as the group turns to look. Yo-Yo Ma is now playing the bridal march and there she is. I have to admit, she looks amazing on her father’s arm. Her dress is perfect. It’s bright white, with tiny organza cap sleeves and a full skirt. You can barely see, but under her skirt are bright blue petticoats and blue shoes. Her hair is pulled back in soft curls and a low, slightly messy bun. Her veil sits right above the bun, but is not over her face. Her face is absolutely glowing. I don’t think I’ve seen somebody shine like that ever. Her eyes are fixated on Josh. Even from a third party point of view, it is easy to see that they are in their own world.

She looks beautiful. I mean it. I know that everyone has always assumed that I hated Donna. It’s a terrible assumption. I never hated Donna. Ever. Was I jealous? At times, yes, I was. I’m woman enough to admit that. But I never hated her. I would say that I never quite understood her. She has these funny little quirks that Josh was a huge fan of, which is probably where my jealousy came into play. But he gets her and she gets him. They get each other. I can admit that. But hate Donna? I don’t hate Donna. I have never hated her. And right now, seeing her beam at Josh as he takes her hand from her father and they move to stand under the chuppah, I am extremely happy for her to have found somebody who gets her. Even though I never will.

As all things have been throughout this day, the ceremony was moving. There was a delicate balance between Jewish and Protestant traditions. They exchanged rings and said vows and more than once Joshua Lyman, Chief of Staff, DC playboy and power player, broke into tears. This caused Donna to break into tears, along with most of the guests at this amazing wedding. When the ceremony was over and the minister instructed Josh to kiss his bride, he took her in his arms and they shared a kiss so intimate I almost felt bad for watching…as if we were all peeking into their souls. And now, as they turn to the crowd and the minister calls out,

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, for the first time, Joshua and Donna Lyman” and Josh breaks the glass…well, I have to admit, I have a few tears in my eyes. That’s it. They are married. Josh and Donna are now husband and wife. And I have to admit, I am grinning from ear to ear. That’s what an amazing wedding does to you. It convinces you that what is happening, the joining of these two people, is so right with the world that to not be happy for the couple would be denying what is right with the world. And I can’t deny what is right with the world. So I stand and I clap and I smile as they newlyweds make their way back down the aisle, followed by Toby and Donna’s unknown friend, and laughter from this amazing crowd that has gathered together for this momentous occasion.

“There, see, aren’t you glad you came?” Lou asks me with tears in her own eyes. I nod and smile. I am glad that I came. “Now let’s get our butts inside for the party.”

As the guests begin to file out of their seats and up the hill to the amazing restaurant that overlooks the bay, where the reception will be held, a light rain begins to fall. You know, they say that rain on a wedding day is a sign of luck. But from the look on Josh and Donna’s face, it appears as if they have an abundance of luck.

The End.


End file.
